Fuzzy and Playful
by LeFlemings
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya are Shinra and Celty's kittens. Izaya is awfully playful and Shizuo is lazy. How is Shizuo gonna handle him? Somehow Shizaya/Fluff/Maybe AU.


The black cat Izaya was currently searching for the other cat in the house, since their owners were out that day and he was getting bored. He went to the kitchen and searched by their food-bowls, but the male wasn't there. Where could he be? He had almost been through the whole house, even the litter box! Wait, he hadn't checked the couch. Why hadn't he looked there?

Entering the living room, he spotted golden locks on the couch. The black cat jumped onto the couch and sat down before the other. He gently placed a paw on the other's head, hoping he would wake up. Unfortunately, he didn't. The cat smirked and his claws came out, digging into the other's fur, though not hard enough to hurt him because that wasn't his intention.

The golden cat jumped up onto his paws and spat at the black cat. He was having such a nice nap until Izaya decided to come and wake him up. Shizuo, the golden cat, sat down and glared at the other fur-ball. His tail slowly wagged back and forth behind him. _'What do you want?' _Shizuo licked his paw.

_'I'm bored~' _the other pouted and watched Shizuo's tail in excitement. Oh, how he wanted to attack the moving snake-like fur.

_'I'm not going to play with you. Go away.' _Shizuo licked his paw, cleaning it.

Being the playful little kitten Izaya was, he completely ignored Shizuo and suddenly jumped to his side. He lay on his forelegs while his butt was in the air; his tiny paws hit Shizuo's tail, without using his claws.

Shizuo moved his tail and watched Izaya jump around after it. _'You're easy to entertain.' _The golden cat dragged his paw down over his nose and continued licking it.

_'But it's fun~'_

Shizuo rose from the cushion and stretched his legs and back. He jumped down from the couch and quickly ran to the kitchen where the food-bowls were. He yawned before he leaned down to eat some of the cat-food.

_'Shizu-chan..' _Izaya pouted and followed the blonde. _'You always only sleep and eat and then sleep again. You're so boring~' _

Shizuo moved his head away from the bowl and licked himself around his mouth. _'What do you want then?' _the golden cat moved to the water-bowl and drank some water.

_'I want to play.'_

Shizuo swallowed and turned around to look at the black cat. The golden cat quickly jumped onto Izaya, laying him down on the floor; his tail wagging back and forth.

_'Uwah!' _Izaya exclaimed and laughed and playfully bit Shizuo's ear gently while pushing him with his paws, But Shizuo was a really strong cat, so it didn't help. Izaya still found it funny and kept it up even though it was futile.

Shizuo lay himself down onto Izaya and glared down at him, his tail still wagging slowly.

The black cat stared at Shizuo. But then he got an idea and he smirked before leaning up and licked right between his eyes.

Shizuo squeezed his eyes shut and pushed his ears back.

_'Hmm?' _Izaya let out at the reaction. He leaned up again and licked his cheek.

Shizuo opened his eyes again and relaxed again. He leaned down to lick Izaya between his two shining red orbs and continued licking in between his ears.

Izaya closed his eyes and leaned slightly into the tongue. He purred softly.

Shizuo placed his paw behind Izaya's head and continued licking the black fur clean.

_'Rrrnn' _Izaya purred.

Shizuo pulled back and stared at Izaya. _'I'm done playing.' _The golden cat huffed and left the other male cat in the kitchen.

_'Ah, Shizu-chan, you're so boring..' _Izaya paused. _'I'm checking out the counter~' _he said and stood up. They both knew they would get scolded for it if Shinra and Celty found out, but Shizuo was just too boring. He jumped onto the counter but there was nothing exciting.

Shizuo came back into the kitchen and watched Izaya. _'Idiot. You're not supposed to be up there.' _The golden cat sat down and dragged is tail in front of him. Shizuo raised his back leg and started scratching his cheek, stretching his neck.

_'It'll be fine. Besides, I'm hungry and I'm positive I smelled fresh fish this morning. There must be some left. I can smell it.' _He went to the sink and saw a small piece of leftover fish Shinra or Celty probably hadn't noticed fall down there. _'Bingo.' _

_'You could eat the food down here.' _Shizuo suggested. The golden cat looked towards the door leading to the hallway. "Meow." Shizuo purred and walked towards the person standing in the doorway. _'Shinra's home.' _The golden cat purred again and rubbed himself against the doctor's leg.

Izaya froze for a second but quickly jumped down from the counter.

"Ah, Shizuo. Amazing that you're already up." Shinra chuckled and picked the golden cat up, nuzzling the soft fur. Shizuo purred and looked down at Izaya.

_'You're lucky he didn't notice you.'_

_'I didn't even get to eat the fish…'_

Izaya pouted and went past Shinra.

Shizuo looked up at Shinra's smiling face. _'If only you could understand me..' _Shizuo paused. _'then I could tell you what Izaya did.' _Shizuo smirked and leaned his head against the doctor's chest, purring. Shinra went to the living room and put Shizuo down onto the couch.

"There you go." Shinra sighed and sat down, leaning back.

Izaya ran after them and jumped up in Shinra's lap, just to annoy the golden cat. Usually, Shizuo lay on Shinra's lap while Izaya occupied Celty's. You could say that Shizuo was Shinra's cat and Izaya was Celty's.

_'Hey! Get off!' _Shizuo spat and moved closer to the black cat. He stepped onto Shinra's lap and tried to push Izaya away.

"Ah, Shizuo.. there's room for you both." Shinra chuckled and lifted Shizuo up and placed him beside Izaya. "There." The doctor smiled.

Izaya moved a bit to make more room for the bigger cat and nuzzled his head into Shinra's leg.

"Meow~." Shizuo purred and moved his head back and placed a paw on Izaya's cheek, trying to push him away.

"Shizuo, behave." Shinra smiled and removed Shizuo's paw from Izaya's cheek.

Izaya purred only to piss the other cat off and licked the golden cat's cheek.

Shinra smiled and stroke Shizuo's fur. He nuzzled Izaya behind the ear, too; giving both the little cats some attention. The doctor closed his eyes and enjoyed the silence.

The golden cat purred and laid himself down, closing his eyes.

Izaya purred too but continued to lick the other cat's cheek in a caring manner. _'Shizu-chan~?_ _When do you think Celty will be home?_' he said between licks.

_'I don't know. Doesn't matter.. and get down from Shinra's lap!' _Shizuo quietly spat.

_'How mean. Shinra likes me too. I just prefer Celty.'_Izaya said and rolled to lie on his side, which resulted in Izaya falling off Shinra's lap and in the air he twisted his body so that he landed on his legs. His heart was beating fast from the shock. "Meow!" he exclaimed silently as he hit the floor.

"Izaya!" Shinra exclaimed and leaned over Shizuo to look down at the kitten. "Are you alright?" he asked and stroke Izaya's back.

Izaya purred at the touch and leaned into the inviting hand, quickly recovering from the sudden shock.

"You have to be more careful." Shinra said and lifted Izaya back up onto the couch with one hand. He continued to stroke the beautiful black fur to comfort the startled cat.

Izaya laid his front paws on Shinra's lap, lying down with his back legs on the couch. _'Shizu-chan… I wanna play.'  
_  
_'Go scratch some furniture or something.'_Shizuo nuzzled his head into Shinra's legs and relaxed.

_'You really want me in trouble..'_ he pouted. _'Play with me.. We can play tag!'_

_'I'm tired.'_ The golden-furred cat yawned.

_'Old grumpy fur-ball. Is that a grey hair?'_ he mocked and stood up, poking the blonde fur.

_'What?'_ Shizuo looked back at Izaya and whipped his tail at the black-furred cat.

_ 'Look, right there.'_ He didn't mean it, he was just messing with him, and apparently, the blonde actually believed the younger cat.

_'Get off!'_ Shizuo jumped off Shinra's lap and pushed Izaya away, spitting.

_'Play with me!'_ Izaya sang and jumped down from the couch.

_'Why should I?' _Shizuo sat down and glared at Izaya.

Shinra smiled at the two cats. He knew they were just playing, like always.

_'Come on! I wanna play~' _he said playfully and jumped from the floor onto the couch. He then jumped on Shizuo, making him fall onto his back; Izaya bit his ear playfully.

Shizuo placed a paw on Izaya's head and tried to push him away. _'If I play with you, will you leave me alone?'_

_'Maybe~'_

_'You better.'_

Shizuo pushed Izaya off by using his back legs. He quickly got up on all four and stared at Izaya.

_'Come on, Shizu-chan. There is nothing to do.. You're so boring today.. And Shinra doesn't seem like he wanna play..'  
_  
_'Fine, I'll play tag with you.'_

_'Yay!'_ the cat exclaimed and got to its feet. He playfully ran past Shizuo, pushing the golden cat's body slightly with his head. _'Tag, you're it!'_ he said and jumped off the couch, running off.

Shizuo quickly followed Izaya, running out of the living room.

_'You're too slow! Getting old?'_ he mocked and ran under the bed with Shizuo close behind. He ran very fast and jumped on the wall, only to jump as his feet met the wall. He gracefully turned in the air and landed on the bed, only to run right out of the room.

_'Tch!'_ Shizuo spat and followed Izaya out of the room. _'I'm going easy on you!'  
_  
_'Of course you are.'_ he said sarcastically and jumped over the back off the couch, making Shinra jump slightly in his seat in surprise. Izaya inwardly laughed and jumped down on the floor, under the table.

Shizuo hid under the couch and kept an eye on Izaya, wagging his tail. He crawled closer to the black-furred cat.

Izaya ran to the dinner table and jumped on a chair. He sat down briefly and licked his paw.

Shizuo sneaked up on Izaya and jumped up onto the chair. As Shizuo was about to touch Izaya the younger cat jumped down from the chair.

_'Too slow!'_ Izaya laughed and ran away from the obviously annoyed cat.

"Meow~." Shizuo let out a quiet mewl and sat still on the chair. He stretched his legs and back and gracefully jumped down from the chair and slowly made his way into the living room.

_'Where are you going?'_ Izaya pouted lightly and followed behind, making sure to keep a good distance.

_'I'll go sleep on the couch. I'm tired'_ Shizuo jumped up onto the couch and laid himself down beside Shinra. The male smiled and stroke the golden-furred cat's back. The doctor continued doing some computer work while Shizuo snuggled his head down into the cushions, making himself comfortable.

_'Noou.. Shizu-chan..'_ Izaya pouted like the little kitten he was and jumped up on the couch. He lay his front legs down on the blonde, and lay down just to irritate ham.

Shizuo was lying on his side, his eyes closed. _'Can't you just sleep?'_

_'Can't you play a bit? You just make yourself seem older when all you do is sleep.' _Izaya lifted his head and looked towards the door, ears moving according to sounds coming from the front door. Then Celty walked in and Izaya relaxed his features again. She waved at Shinra.

_'Sleeping is relaxing.'_ Shizuo placed a paw on Izaya's neck.

"Ah, Celty. You're back. Did the job go well?" Shinra asked as he looked up from the screen to greet the dullahan.

The headless rider nodded and took off her helmet. She sat down beside Shinra and looked at the two cats. Well, she didn't have a head but by now even the cats could tell when she was looking at them.

Shizuo looked up at Celty, ears twitching and his tail wagging back and forth.

_"I think he's happy to see me."_ Celty typed on her PDA and showed it to Shinra. Izaya's eyes lit up. He always liked being with Celty since she actually wanted to play with him.

"Yeah, I think Izaya has been in a playful mood today." Shinra chuckled. "He couldn't leave Shizuo alone." he added.

_"Really? Did they play?"_ Izaya made his way to Celty, stepping on Shizuo and also on the keyboard of Shinra's laptop. He didn't care at all; he just made his way to Celty and sat in her lap.

"Izaya!" Shinra chuckled as the cat carelessly stepped on the keyboard. "But yeah, they did. But I don't think Shizuo wanted to." Shinra smiled and stroke Shizuo's fur.

Celty's shoulders jumped lightly, as if she was chuckling. _"I guess he is getting lazy."_ She typed and nuzzled Izaya's head with her free hand. Izaya purred and leaned into the gentle touch.

"He's not lazy. He just likes to sleep." Shinra tried, although he knew Shizuo was probably a bit lazy. He chuckled at the half-sleeping golden-furred cat, still stroking its fur.

_"That makes him lazy."_

"Yeah, yeah.. but if he gains weight I'll make sure he gets some exercise." Shinra chuckled.

_"Sure. I'll go make dinner."_

Shizuo dragged his paw up to his nose and scratched his itching skin, only to lick his paw and continue scratching. "Alright, I'll go with you." Shinra smiled and left the laptop on the table. 

Izaya let out a disappointed mewl when he was put down on the couch.

Shizuo looked up at the disappointed cat. _'What's wrong with you?'._

_'I'm bored.. Celty just got home and she doesn't even have time to play with me.'_ he pouted. His eyelids had become heavy but he was sure he wasn't tired. No way. He was just a kitten after all. And just like little children, they were never tired according to themselves.

_'Just get some sleep.'_ Was Shizuo's solution to everything. 

_'I'm not tired..'_ the kitten pouted.

_'Whatever.'_ Shizuo snuggled his head deeper into the cushion, feeling extremely comfortable. 

_'Shizu-chan.. Play with me..'_ the kitten said tiredly, refusing the fact that he was really tired.

_'I'm not gonna play with you.'_

_'But, Shizu-chan..'_ the black cat yawned and slowly lay down beside the blonde. _'Come on..'_

_'No.'_ the golden-furred cat opened his eyes to meet red orbs. 

_'I don't get it, Shizu-chan. You are only a few months older than me, but you don't play a lot..'_

_'That's because I don't want to.'_ Shizuo closed his eyes again and relaxed.

_'So boring..'_ Izaya yawned and moved a bit to get comfortable on the soft couch. He moved a bit closer to Shizuo and nuzzled his head underneath Shizuo's for warmth.

_'Hrnn.. oi.'_ Shizuo moved a bit to make room for Izaya, he didn't bother to get up and leave.

Izaya began purring lowly at the comfortable feeling of lying close to the other cat. He fell onto his side and snuggled his body closer too.

_'Could you just lay still?'_

The other only purred a bit louder in response as he slowly fell asleep, giving in to the sleepy feeling.

Shizuo swallowed and made himself comfortable, slowly falling asleep too.

Two hours later Shinra and Celty came back into the living room and Celty tugged Shinra's sleeve and pointed to the two small figures on the couch.

"Ah, they're asleep." Shinra whispered and moved closer to the couch. "They're kinda cute."

_"Very! But shhh, we shouldn't wake them now that they're finally getting along this well."_ she typed and showed to Shinra.

The doctor nodded. "Maybe we should go somewhere else." he whispered and headed towards the door.

Celty moved her arms and shoulders in an approving manner and they left the two cats alone on the couch, cuddled up in their sleep.

* * *

Signe: Once again.. Christine had an idea xD She wanted to make a story where they were cats and so we agreed it would be fun and made one xD Hope you like it!  
Christine: Oh, I have lots of ideas hidden up my sleeve… hehe :D Reviews please!


End file.
